Telling Him
by rachel132
Summary: Not really sure why PG. Never ming anyway. Umm... a vague little ditty thing. Its quite short but i think it's sweet. It's a KD romance (awwwww)
1. I think I'm in Love

**Discalimer:** I don't own anything.  
**A/N:** This was written as a K/D romance but seeing as it doesn't actually mention any names I suppose you could think of it as anybody really. Umm... I know this is a little different from usual but I wanted to see what everybody thought of it so _please_ read and review. It's just a one off but I might do something similar again if people like it. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

**I think I'm in love**  
  
No matter how far I try to get away from it I can't – I close my eyes just to see beautiful blue ones staring straight back at me. I could run away but it wouldn't change a thing. I'd still be haunted by his face.  
  
I'm scared of the fact that my face lights up every time I see him and the fact that he's the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep.  
  
When I'm with him I loose control over my emotions and the way I feel, I feel so vulnerable, I've always been able to hide the way I feel and when I'm with him I can't. ... And yet, at the same time I feel so safe, I feel that he'll never let anything happen to me.  
  
Everyday I fear that something will happen to him and he'll be taken away from me – my world would simply stop turning if he was not in it. When he was injured that time it took all my strength not to run straight to him, to tell him that everything would be ok and that I wouldn't leave him.  
  
He's so strong – in character, mind and body. He possesses a patience shown to his men that I've never seen in anybody before. He makes me laugh when I'm feeling down, hell, he makes me laugh even if I'm not feeling down! He treats me as an equal and makes me feel normal and even special.  
  
Nothing scares me more than when he's away and I start pretending he's with me. I start to wonder if I'm mad or just in love.  
  
Oh my ... I said it. I can't believe I even thought it but, I think I'm in love. And you know what ... I don't mind. I even like it. I'm just afraid, afraid that he doesn't feel the same way. Afraid that he doesn't love me as much as I love him – so much that it hurts, so much that breathing becomes torturous when he's near me and my mind turns to mush when he talks to me.  
  
But, above all, as afraid and scared as I am feeling this way there is one thing that frightens me more. Telling him.  
  
**A/N:** _Please, please, please_ read and review. I'll love you all forever if you do... 


	2. Telling Him

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
  
**A/N:** I know I said this was a one off in the first chapter but my wonderful reviewers persuaded me to do another chapter – but this is definitely it!! It's just carrying on with Kel actually telling Dom how she feels. Please read, enjoy, smile and review!! Thanks again to all my reviewers (see bottom of page)!!

**Telling him**  
  
I can see him – standing there – waiting for me. What am I doing? Why did I ask him to meet me?  
  
He's so beautiful – in his personality and his appearance. He's stolen my heart and I need to tell him.  
  
He sees me and walks over smiling, and it takes all my strength not to run away. I'm so scared! What if he doesn't feel the same – what if he loves another – what if he doesn't comprehend that my life is empty without him in it.  
  
He looks at me and doesn't understand what's happening. He is used to seeing someone strong – someone who doesn't show her feelings unless she wants to. Where is that girl now?  
  
"Dom, I need to say something, but if you try to talk to me or joke with me I'll lose my nerve so please, wait until I've finished."  
  
He looks at me with worry in those beautiful blue eyes and simply nods.  
  
"You are one of my best friends. You have always been there for me when I needed you and for that I thank you. When I first met you I liked you and then I grew to like you more, and now ... and now I love you and I had to tell you."  
  
I turn away. I can't look at him anymore for fear that he may not feel the same. I start to walk away - unable to withstand these intense feelings and the tension surrounding us.  
  
His voice from behind stops me: "Wait, you can't just tell me that you love me and leave! We have to talk about this – I have to tell you what I think, what I feel. Kel, please don't walk away!"  
  
He comes to me and lifts my head with his hand so my eyes meet his. Those penetrating that can see right through me.  
  
"Kel, I have fought things all my life – from bandits to immortals. But since I've met you I've had an impossible opponent; myself. You are a unique, independent and caring woman and I love you. How can anyone not?! But I couldn't tell you – I was selfish, afraid of getting hurt, but in not telling you I have tortured myself more. My heart yearns for you and I can no longer deny it. Kel please don't walk away – you would leave me a broken man."  
  
And with that he leans down and kisses me – and me, I'm kissing him back.

**A/N:** that's it: please review!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Oceanspike:** you asked for more, here it is!! I'm really glad you liked it (even though I think yours is better. Anyone who's reading this read '_If I ain't got you'_ ... it's fantastic!!)  
  
**Spacing Out:** I'm glad you liked it – it's not really my thing but I got a good response. :)  
  
**Dreamerdoll:** I did!  
  
**Wake Robin:** here's your update.  
  
**Miamouse:** OK, so not a one-shot. And if you insist I won't love you forever – just maybe a little while. Lol!!  
  
**Lady of Masbolle:** Thank you for your wonderful suggestion – as you can see it was used. Thanks for the wonderful compliments.  
  
**Lady of the Lilacs:** I agree – K/D forever. And your 'little ficlet' is wonderful – of course I was gonna review it!  
  
**Tris the weatherwitch:** Thank you.  
  
**Lancia:** I'm sure you're a great writer really – every1 thinks their own stories aren't that good!! 


End file.
